Corazón Confundido
by Iker-Kun
Summary: Kirino está cansado de ver a Akane sufriendo por Shindo, así que decide ayudarla a que Shindo se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos, en el lapso de tiempo, Kirino empezara a sentir algo más que amistad por Akane, por lo cual empezara una lucha para saber si es amor o no.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: TODO COMIENZA.

Era un día normal para los integrantes del club de Soccer de Raimond, ya habían acabado el entrenamiento, y se disponían a irse a sus respectivas casas.

Shindo: Kirino, nos vamos juntos.

Kirino: Si claro, solo déjame…

Shindo: Pasa algo Kirino.

Kirino: Es que olvide mi cuaderno en el salón, adelántate te alcanzo luego.

Shindo: Esta bien.

Kirino se fue al salón a buscar su libro, ya estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho a una persona llorar, Kirino se acerco y pudo divisar a una silueta que reconoció perfectamente bien.

Kirino: ¡Akane!

Akane: Kirino, no sabía que estaba aquí.

Kirino: Vine a recoger un libro que se me olvido, pero luego te oí llorar.

Akane: No estoy llorando.

Kirino: Si lo estabas, dime la verdad.

Akane: Por Shin-sama.

Kirino: Por Shindo, debí suponerlo.

Akane: Todo lo que hago es inútil, soy invisible para él.

Kirino: ¡Akane!

Akane: Mejor ya me voy…

Kirino: Te voy a ayudar.

Akane: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Te voy a ayudar a que Shindo se dé cuenta de tus sentimientos.

Akane: En serio.

Kirino: Si.

Akane: Gracias.

Kirino: De nada, mejor vámonos antes que se nos haga de noche.

Akane: Si, tiene razón.

Kirino: Adiós, hasta mañana.

Akane: Adiós.

Kirino y Akane se marcharon Kirino logro alcanzar a Shindo.

Shindo: Kirino, has tardado mucho.

Kirino: Lo siento, es que me tope con Akane.

Shindo: ¿Akane?

Kirino: Si y me puse a conversar con ella.

Shindo: De acuerdo.

Kirino: (pensando) parece que a Shindo no le agrada que este cerca de Akane, esto puede de ser de utilidad.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Akane: (Pensando) Kirino fue tan amable conmigo, y me ofreció su ayuda, con su ayuda podre hacerle entender a Shin-sama lo que siento por él.

FIN DEL CHAPTER ONE.

CONTINUARA.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: HORA DE SUFRIR.

Al día siguiente, Akane estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando tocaron a su puerta, al abrir se encontró con Kirino.

Kirino: Akane ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Akane: Si, claro pase.

Kirino dentro a la casa de Akane, era la primera vez que había estado ahí, ha Kirino le pareció una casa humilde, pero muy acogedora.

Akane: Kirino ¿Pasa algo?

Kirino: Solo observaba tu casa, es muy bonita.

Akane: Gracias, ¿de qué quería hablar?

Kirino: Creo que ya sé cómo hacer que Shindo entienda lo que tú sientes por él.

Akane: ¿Cómo?

Kirino: Mira ayer después que hable contigo, me encontré con Shindo y le comente que había estado conversando contigo, al parecer se puso celoso.

Akane: Esta seguro.

Kirino: Casi seguro.

Akane: Entonces, ¿Qué pretende?

Kirino: Que tal esto, supongamos que tu y yo somos amigos, amigos muy cercanos.

Akane: ¿De qué va a funcionar?

Kirino: Tu y yo pasamos bastante tiempo juntos, si ha Shindo no le agrado que conversara un momento contigo; imagínate como se pondría si pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos.

Akane: ¿Cree que funcione?

Kirino: Estoy seguro que va a funcionar, confía en mí.

Akane: Esta bien, confió en usted.

Kirino: Pero, para que esto funcione, ya no me trates así, sería bueno tutearnos, no te parece.

Akane: Como tu digas.

Kirino: Así me gusta, entonces nos vamos juntos.

Akane: De acuerdo.

Akane y Kirino se fueron juntos a Raimond, iban conversando de cosas de su vida, del club de Football, hasta que llegaron a la secundaria, ahí se toparon con Shindo, el cual se percato que su mejor amigo estaba muy cerca de Akane.

Shindo: Hola Kirino, hola Akane.

Kirino: Hola Shindo.

Akane: Hola Shindo-sama.

Shindo se quedo muy sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que Akane lo llamaba Shindo-sama, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, pero luego decidió hablarle a Kirino.

Shindo: Kirino, te veo en el salón.

Kirino: Esta bien.

Shindo se alejo del lugar, dejando a Akane y a Kirino, conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido.

Kirino. Vistes como se puso cuando le dijiste Shindo-sama.

Akane: Si, esto puede funcionar.

Kirino: Bueno, mejor me voy, te veo después.

Akane: Esta bien, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Kirino y Akane tomaron caminos diferentes, Akane se topo con Midori y Aoi.

Aoi: Hola Akane-san.

Midori: Hola, veo que venias bien acompañada.

Akane: ¿Por qué lo dicen?

Kinako: Venia con Kirino-sempai.

Akane: Kirino, solo me acompaño hasta aquí, somos amigos.

Midori: Estas segura.

Akane: Si, segura.

Aoi: Le creo.

Midori y Kinako: Bueno… También.

Aoi: Mejor será irnos a nuestros salones.

Todas: Si.

Y así cada una de ellas tomo su camino para llegar a su salón, mientras tanto en un salón se encontraba Shindo pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Shindo: (pensando) ¿Por qué Akane me llamo Shindo-sama?, normalmente ella no me llama así, ¿Por qué Kirino venía con ella? ¿Por qué estoy tan molesto de que Kirino este junto a Akane?

Shindo estaba muy distraído pensando, que no se dio cuenta que Kirino ya había llegado, Kirino al notar que Shindo estaba distraído pensó.

Kirino: (pensando) Parece que el plan está funcionando, Shindo esta celoso, si sigue así pronto confesara que está enamorado de Akane.

FIN DEL CHAPTER TWO.

CONTINUARA.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES: CELOS.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, Shindo no puso atención a ninguna de las clases, seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido, al terminar las clases, Shindo se acerco a Kirino.

Shindo: Kirino, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Kirino: Claro Shindo.

Shindo: Pero, me gustaría hablar en un lugar más privado.

Kirino: Ah, está bien.

Shindo y Kirino salieron de su salón, llegaron a un lugar en donde no llegaba nadie, era un lugar secreto que ellos habían encontrado un día, ahí Shindo le pregunto a Kirino.

Shindo: ¿Por qué estabas con Akane?

Kirino: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Shindo: Solo contéstame la pregunta.

Kirino: Ella es mi amiga, la quiero mucho.

Shindo: Solamente eso.

Kirino: ¡Shindo! Acaso ¿estás celoso?

Shindo: No, nada de eso.

Kirino: Pues, eso parece.

Shindo: No, yo no siento nada por Akane.

Kirino: Bueno, está bien, pero ¿Por qué te molestas tanto que este cerca de Akane?

Shindo: Solo era curiosidad, ya que nunca los había visto tan cerca.

Kirino: Si antes no, pero luego, me empecé a acercar a ella y me hice su amigo.

Shindo: ¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?

Kirino: ¿De qué hablas?

Shindo: Akane casi no habla.

Kirino: Me costo, pero era un objetivo que tenía desde que la conocí, es tierna y amable, cualquiera quisiera ser amigo de ella.

Shindo: Ah, bueno, adiós, te veo mañana.

Kirino: Adiós, te veo mañana.

Shindo y Kirino se fueron para sus hogares, pero ambos iban pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Kirino: (pensando) ¡Shindo! ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptar tus sentimientos por Akane?

Mientras tanto con Shindo.

Shindo: (pensando) ¿Por qué le dije a Kirino que no sentía nada por Akane, cuando estoy loco por ella? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Ambos se alejaron del lugar, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que alguien había observado su pequeña conversación, y se alejo del lugar atando cabos, para saber qué había sucedido.

A la mañana siguiente Kirino llego a la casa de Akane a recogerla, y se fueron a la secundaria juntos, al llegar se encontraron con Tenma, Aoi, Midori, Kinako y Fey.

Aoi: Buenos días chicos.

Fey: Buenos días.

Kirino: Buenos días.

Midori: Veo que otra vez vienen juntos.

Kinako: Esto ya se vuelve costumbre.

Akane: No exageren.

Kinako: ¿Cuándo será la boda?

Kirino y Akane: ¿Qué?

Fey: Kinako, no preguntes eso.

Kinako se echo a reír mientras los demás les salía una gotita estilo anime, cuando tocaron para clases todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos salones, al entrar a su salón, Kirino vio a Shindo muy pensativo.

Kirino: Oye Shindo ¿estás bien?

Shindo: (saliendo de su pensamiento) ah… ¿Qué?

Kirino: Estas muy pensativo.

Shindo: No dormí bien anoche.

Kirino: Ah, bueno, está bien.

Cuando el profesor llego, todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos, pero Kirino siguió observando a Shindo, el cual se encontraba muy pensativo, seguía pensando en lo de anoche.

Shindo: (pensando) ¿Por qué le dije a Kirino eso? ¿Por qué no tuve el valor de decirle la verdad? ¿Qué debo hacer?

Kirino: (pensando) acepta ya tus sentimientos Shindo, no te cuesta ¿Qué debo hacer para que te des cuenta?

Y así pasaron las clases, ambos pensaban en que debían hacer, mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Tenma: Fey ¿quiero hablar contigo?

Fey: Dime.

Tenma: Ayer escuche a Kirino-sempai y a Shindo-sempai.

Fey: ¿Qué escuchaste?

Tenma: Tal parece, que Kirino-sempai ha hecho un plan con Akane-san.

Fey: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Tal vez sea un amante del soccer, pero no soy tonto, se que Akane-san siente algo por Shindo-sempai.

Fey: Eso todo el mundo lo sabe.

Tenma: Si, pero…

Fey: Pero.

Tenma: Que tal si Kirino-sempai se enamora de Akane-san.

Fey: ¿Puede pasar eso?

Tenma: Según creo yo, ellos tienen un plan, el cual consiste en hacerse pasar por amigos íntimos, y así darle celos a Shindo-sempai.

Fey: Eso es lo que crees, pero ¿Por qué crees que Kirino-Kun se va a enamorar de Akane-san?

Tenma: Al ser amigos íntimos, pasaran mucho tiempo juntos, se conocerán mejor, mira Fey, Akane-san es una chica amable, inteligente, alegre, yo creo que si Kirino-sempai conoce a Akane-san mucho más a fondo, se puede llegar a enamorar.

Fey: (con la boca abierta) ¡Tenma!

Tenma: Dime.

Fey: (aun en shock) ¿Cómo dedujiste todo eso?

Tenma: sabes Fey, no siempre pienso solo en soccer.

Tenma se alejo riendo, mientras dejaba a Fey aun en shock, ya que nunca había visto a Tenma pensar de esa manera.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

CONTINUARA.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: TU PRIMER AMOR.

Después de la conversación con Tenma, Fey se había quedado pensando en lo que Tenma le había contado, Fey estaba tan concentrado que no se percato que alguien había llegado.

Kirino: Oye, Fey.

Fey: (Saliendo de su pensamiento) ¿Qué?

Kirino: Estas muy distraído, ¿te encuentras bien?

Fey: Si, estoy bien, es solo que estaba pensando en algo que me comento Tenma.

Kirino: ¿Qué fue lo que te comento?

Fey: Sobre amor.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Fey: Cree que alguien se llegue a enamorar de un amigo o amiga.

Kirino: Supongo que sí, ¿pero ha que viene la pregunta?

Fey: En realidad que es amor, como saber si se está enamorado o no.

Kirino: No podría decírtelo.

Fey: Kirino-Kun, nunca se ha enamorado.

Kirino: No.

Fey: Bueno, mejor me voy, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Fey se alejo del lugar, pero Kirino siguió pensando en la pregunta, Kirino se fue del lugar un poco más tarde, pero siguió pensando en esa pregunta, que no se dio cuenta que iba a chocar con alguien.

Kirino: Perdone, Otonashi-Sensei.

Haruna: No hay problema Kirino-Kun, pero ¿Por qué tan distraído?

Kirino: Pensaba en algo.

Haruna: En que.

Kirino: ¿Qué es amor?

Haruna: (Sorprendida) ¿a qué viene la pregunta?

Kirino: Solo quería saber.

Haruna: Amor, es cuando te sientes diferente.

Kirino: ¿Cómo?

Haruna: Sientes que cuando estas con esa persona l tiempo se detiene, la necesitas a tu lado y cuando ella está contigo tu eres feliz.

Kirino: ¿Eso es amor?

Haruna: Si.

Kirino: Gracias.

Kirino se alejo del lugar, al salir de la secundaria se encontró con Akane.

Kirino: Akane.

Akane: Kirino, ¿pensé que te habías ido?

Kirino: No, me quede otro rato, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

Akane: Esta bien.

Kirino y Akane se fueron juntos a la casa de Akane, iban conversando que no se dieron cuenta que ya habían llegado.

Akane: Ya llegamos, bueno gracias.

Kirino: No tienes nada que agradecer.

Akane: Nos vemos mañana.

Kirino: A la misma hora.

Akane: Si, a la misma hora.

Akane se acerco a Kirino y le dio un cálido abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a Kirino, pero correspondió el abrazo, Kirino sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo, al terminar el abrazo, Akane se aparto de Kirino.

Akane: Perdón.

Kirino: No hay problema.

Akane: Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Kirino: Adiós, si hasta mañana.

Akane se alejo y entro a su casa mientras Kirino seguía en shock, y pensando.

Kirino: (pensando) ¿Por qué me sentí así? ¿Qué fue eso?

De pronto siente como alguien se le acerca, al voltear se encuentra con Tenma.

Tenma: ¿Cómo esta Kirino-sempai?

Kirino: Bien Tenma, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenma: Comprando algo.

Kirino: Bueno, ya es algo tarde, mejor vuelvo a casa y tu haz lo mismo.

Tenma: Si, gracias.

Kirino: Adiós.

Tenma: Adiós.

Tenma y Kirino se fueron del lugar, pero Tenma se fue a encontrar con Fey.

Fey: ¿Qué paso?

Tenma: Parece que está pasando.

Fey: Crees que…

Tenma: Se está enamorando.

Fey: Vaya.

Tenma: Pero al parecer está confundido.

Fey: Tiene razón, a si se siente el primer amor.

Tenma: Supongo.

Fey: Pero…

Tenma: ¿Qué pasa?

Fey: Pero si Shindo-Kun está enamorado, esto puede convertirse en una guerra de amor.

Tenma: La guerra ya empezó para Kirino-sempai.

Fey: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Ahora el deberá de luchar para comprender que está enamorado, lo cual supongo no es nada fácil, además de que el plan se verá muy afectado.

Fey: Tienes razón.

Tenma: pero creo que se lo debemos dejar al destino.

Fey: Si.

Tenma: Nos vamos.

Fey: Si, tengo hambre.

Y así Tenma y Fey se fueron a casa, pero pensando en lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola, perdón por no haber actualizado los lunes anteriores, tuve un problema, i mis Sempai, leen esto, por favor disculpen que no haya reportado antes el suceso, Pero bueno, aquí la actualizaciones.**_

* * *

CAPITULO 5: EL DIA QUE LA CONOCI.

La mañana siguiente sonó la alarma de Kirino que avisaba que debía levantarse, muy pesadamente Kirino estiro la mano para alcanzar la alarma, se levanto y se alisto y salió para la secundaria, al cabo de un tiempo se encontró con Shindo.

Shindo: ¡Kirino! ¿Por qué tan luego?

Kirino: Voy a la casa de Akane.

Shindo: ¿Vas todos los días?

Kirino: Si, ¿Algún problema?

Shindo: No, solo tenía curiosidad.

Kirino: Ah, bueno me tengo que ir, así que…

Shindo: Espera.

Kirino: ¿Qué pasa?

Shindo: ¿Cómo la conociste?

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Shindo: Nunca me comentaste cuando la conociste y como, y creo que no fue cuando se integro al club de soccer.

Kirino: No, yo la conocí mucho antes.

Shindo: ¿Cómo que antes?

Kirino: ¿Cómo te lo explico?

FLASBACK.

Era un día común en la secundaria, Kirino estaba sentado en su asiento, no había salido a receso, Shindo había pedido permiso ese día, así que Kirino no le había hallado salir sin su amigo, hasta que llego la profesora de Matemática.

Profesora: Kirino, me podrías hacer un favor.

Kirino: Si, por supuesto.

Profesora: Entrega este libro a una alumna de el aula 2-A, su nombre es Akane Yamada.

Kirino: De acuerdo.

Y así Kirino salió para el Aula 2-A, al llegar se encontró el aula vacía, excepto por una chica.

Kirino: Disculpe, pero estoy buscando a una alumna de esta aula, se llama Akane Yamada.

Akane: Soy yo.

Kirino: Vengo a dejarle un libro.

Akane: Muchas gracias.

Kirino: No hay problema, adiós.

Akane: Adiós.

Kirino salió del salón y se fue hacia el suyo, así pasaron las clases normales, en el siguiente receso Kirino se topo nuevamente con Akane, quien estaba sentada en una banca, Kirino se acerco a ella.

Kirino: Hola.

Akane. Hola, ¿Usted es el chico que me dio el libro?

Kirino: Si, usted es de es compañera de Midori Seto.

Akane: Si, ¿La conoce?

Kirino: Algo así.

Akane: ¿A qué se refiere?

Kirino: La conozco desde hace varios años, pero la verdad nunca hemos entablado una conversación.

Akane: Es mi amiga, ¿Usted en que aula toca?

Kirino: La 1-B.

Akane: ¿Es compañero de Takuto Shindo?

Kirino: Es mi amigo, nos conocemos desde pequeños.

Akane: Bueno, ah… debo de irme adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

FIN DEL FLASBACK.

Kirino: Así fue como la conocí.

Shindo: ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

Kirino: No lo creí que importara.

Shindo: ¿Kirino que sientes por Akane?

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Shindo: Cuando estas con ella te ves diferente, tu mirada se ilumina cuando la ves.

Kirino: Yo…

Shindo: Me dijiste que eran solo amigos, pero, lo dudo.

Kirino: Bueno…

Shindo: Responde.

Kirino: ¡No se!

Shindo: ¿Qué no sabes?

Kirino: Si es verdad, cuando estoy con Akane me siento diferente, pero eso no significa que este enamorado.

Shindo: ¡Kirino! No me mientas, tú sabes que Akane es una chica hermosa que enamoraría a cualquiera.

Kirino: Mira Shindo, se me hace tarde, mejor me voy, adiós.

Shindo: ¡Kirino! Espera.

Shindo no pudo decir nada mas, ya que Kirino se había alejado de ahí, así que no quedo de otra y Shindo se fue a la secundaria, Kirino llego a la casa de Akane.

Kirino: ¡Perdón por la tardanza!

Akane: No hay problema.

Kirino: Akane, ya estas lista.

Akane: Si, vámonos.

Kirino y Akane se fueron a la secundaria, al llegar se encontraron con Tenma, Aoi, Midori; Kinako y Fey.

Midori: Otra vez vienen juntos.

Akane: Solo me acompaña.

Aoi: ¿Por qué será que no creo eso?

Kirino: Es verdad, solo la acompaño, nada más.

Kinako: ¿Ustedes dos están enamorados?

Akane y Kirino: (Sonrojados) ¿Qué?

Fey: Kinako, no hagas esas preguntas.

Kinako: Pero se sonrojaron, eso es un sí.

Tenma: Kinako, esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Fey, no hagas esas preguntas.

Midori: Mejor vámonos, o se nos hará tarde.

Fey: Yo voy al club, ahí me espera Wandaba.

Tenma: Yo también me voy.

Kinako: Si, igual yo, dejémoslos solos.

Todos se alejaron dejando a Kirino y Akane solos.

Kirino: (Nervioso) ¿Qué cosas la que dice Kinako?

Akane: (Sonrojada) Si, lo hacen pasar vergüenzas.

Kirino: Si, bueno mejor vámonos a nuestras aulas.

Ambos se fueron a sus aulas, aunque Kirino y Akane estuvieron muy pensativos en todas las clases.

Kirino: (Pensando) ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso al estar cerca de Akane? ¿Qué me pasa?

Mientas pensaba a Kirino se acordó de lo que Shindo le había dicho. Mientras tanto con Akane.

Akane: (Pensando) ¿Por qué me sonroje cuando Kinako dijo que estábamos enamorados? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Qué siento en realidad por Kirino? ¿Es amistad o es algo más?

FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: SENTIMIENTOS.

Después de lo ocurrido las clases transcurrieron normalmente, Kirino y Akane no habían puesto atención en todas las clases, al salir de la secundaria Kirino se encontró con Tenma y Fey.

Tenma: Hola Kirino-sempai.

Kirino: Tenma, Fey ¿Cómo están?

Fey: Eso mismo le pregunto Kirino-Kun.

Tenma: Si.

Kirino: ¿A que se refieren?

Tenma: Sobre sus sentimientos.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Fey: El se refiere a lo que pasa con Akane y usted.

Kirino: Entre Akane y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos.

Tenma: No será que eso es lo que intenta pensar.

Kirino: Es verdad, entre Akane y yo no hay nada.

Fey: Kirino-Kun acepte que está enamorado.

Kirino: ah…

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, ¿Qué siente cuando esta con Akane?

Kirino: Ah…Bueno…

Fey: Solo diga cómo se siente.

Kirino: No sé la verdad… me siento diferente.

Tenma: ¿Cómo diferente?

Kirino: Siento como mariposas en el estomago, mi corazón se acelera, y me alegra el día cuando la veo.

Tenma: Eso es estar enamorado.

Kirino: No creo.

Fey: Kirino-Kun, eso es estar enamorado.

Kirino: ¡No lo es!, eso puede pasar porque Akane y yo somos buenos amigos.

Fey: Si, claro.

Tenma: Entonces siente maripositas en el estomago cuando ve a Aoi, Kinako, o incluso cualquiera de nosotros.

Kirino: Ah…No.

Fey: Kirino-Kun, usted está enamorado, acéptelo de una vez.

Kirino: No, Akane solo es una buena amiga, nada más.

Tenma: No, eso es lo que intenta pensar, pero usted está enamorado.

Kirino: ¿Cómo pueden pensar que me he enamorado de Akane?

Tenma: Akane-san tiene todas las cualidades para enamorar a alguien, ¿No Fey?

Fey: Cierto.

Kirino: Bueno, aunque así lo fuera Akane está enamorada de Shindo.

Fey: ¿Quién sabe?

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Los sentimientos cambian.

Fey: ¿Qué siente en realidad por Akane?

Kirino: Ah… no lo sé.

Tenma: Lo supuse, bueno, me voy, adiós.

Fey: Yo también me voy, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Tenma y Fey se alejaron, pero Kirino siguió pensando en lo que Tenma y Fey le habían comentado.

Kirino: (Pensando) ¿Sera posible que me haya enamorado de Akane? ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¡No!, no me puedo enamorar, Akane está enamorada de Shindo, esto solo es un plan.

Kirino esta tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que Kinako estaba observándolo, hasta que una pregunta lo saco de su pensamiento.

Kinako: ¿Qué está pensando tanto?

Kirino: (Saliendo de su pensamiento) Ah, ¿Qué?

Kinako: Lo veo muy pensativo, además, eso es muy simple.

Kirino: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Kinako: Kirino-sempai, escuché la conversación.

Kirino: Ah… ¿Tu qué crees?

Kinako: ¿Qué debería pensar bien? Pregúntese ¿Qué es lo que en realidad siente?

Kirino: No lo sé, y eso me tiene muy mal.

Kinako: Piénselo mejor, mejor lo dejo, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Kinako se alejo, dejando a Kirino solo y pensando en lo que Kinako le había dicho.

Kirino: (Pensando) ¿Qué siento en realidad por Akane?

Fin Del Capitulo Seis.

Continuara.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: LA DURA REALIDAD.

Después de lo ocurrido Kirino se había marchado para su casa, al llegar siguió pensando en lo que Tenma, Fey y Kinako le habían dicho, hasta que se quedo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Kirino se dirigía hacia la secundaria, cuando se encontró con Aoi.

Kirino: Buenos días, Aoi.

Aoi: Buenos días, Kirino-sempai, ¿hoy no viene con Akane-san?

Kirino: Voy, para su casa.

Aoi: Kirino-sempai, usted está muy enamorado de Akane.

Kirino: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Aoi: Se le nota.

Kirino: Aoi, ¿crees eso?

Aoi: Si.

Kirino: Bueno… Adiós, te veo más tarde.

Aoi: Adiós.

Kirino se dirigió hacia la casa de Akane, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, al llegar se encontró con Akane saliendo de la casa.

Kirino: Akane, buenos días.

Akane: Buenos días.

Kirino: Veo, que te alistaste mas temprano.

Akane: Si, quiero llegar luego a Raimond.

Kirino: Vale, está bien.

Akane: Kirino, ¿Cree que Shin-sama acepte pronto sus sentimientos?

Kirino: No lo sé… Tal vez.

Akane: Kirino, ¿Te molesto mi pregunta?

Kirino: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Akane: Tu tono de voz cambio.

Kirino: No, solo estoy cansado.

Akane: Bueno… nos vamos.

Kirino: Si, vamos.

Kirino y Akane llegaron a Raimond, ahí se encontraron con Aoi, Tenma, Fey.

Fey: Buenos días.

Tenma: Buenos días.

Kirino: Buenos días.

Akane: Buenos días.

Aoi: Veo que siempre vienen juntos.

Kirino: Solo la acompaño.

Akane: Kirino, yo me tengo que ir, te veo luego.

Kirino: Vale, está bien.

Akane: Adiós.

Todos: Adiós.

Akane se alejo de los demás, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar se encontró con una escena que le llamo mucho la canción.

Akane: (Pensando) Ese es Shin-sama.

Shindo: No, claro que no la quiero.

Kinako: Vamos, acéptelo.

Shindo: (Molesto) No, no la quiero.

Kinako: Vamos, que le cuesta aceptarlo.

Shindo: (Gritando) Que no me gusta Akane, ¿Cómo me voy a enamorar de una chica como esa?

Akane sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, se fue corriendo, mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, y pensaba.

Akane: (Pensando) ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? ¿Cómo puede llegar a pensar en que se enamoraría de mí?

Y así Akane siguió corriendo, hasta que llego a su casa, se encerró y siguió llorando, al terminar las clases Kirino estaba muy preocupado porque no había encontrado a Akane.

Kirino: Midori, ¿Has visto a Akane?

Midori: No, no entró a ninguna clase, según el profesor, se sintió mal.

Kirino: Vale, gracias.

Midori: ¿Vas a ir a verla?

Kirino: Si, adiós.

Midori: Adiós.

Kirino se dirigió a la casa de Akane, iba lo más rápido que podía, pensando.

Kirino: (Pensando) Akane no se sentía mal, ¿Qué paso?

Mientras Kirino pensaba, en la casa de Akane.

Akane: (Llorando) ¿Por qué fui tan tonta? Debí suponer que Shindo no me quería, ¿Por qué es tan dura la realidad?

Fin Del Capitulo Siete.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: TE AMO.

Kirino ya había llegado a la casa de Akane, subió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de Akane, al llegar toco la puerta.

Kirino: ¡Akane!

Akane: Kirino, Déjame.

Kirino: No Akane, no me voy hasta que me abras la puerta.

Akane: Pues espera sentado.

Kirino: Eso es lo que hare, me voy a quedar sentado aquí, hasta que me dejes entrar.

Kirino se sentó quedando apoyado de la puerta, y así estuvo un incomodo silencio, hasta que después de dos horas Kirino rompió el silencio.

Kirino: Akane ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste de Raimond?

Akane: No fue nada.

Kirino: Se que paso algo, por favor dime ¿Qué paso?

Akane: Nada, solo vete, y déjame sola.

Kirino: Akane, vale.

Kirino se levanto y se fue de la casa de Akane, ya estaba saliendo de la casa cuando un recuerdo se cruzo por su mente.

Flashback.

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, ¿Qué siente cuando esta con Akane?

Kirino: Ah…Bueno…

Fey: Solo diga cómo se siente.

Kirino: No sé la verdad… me siento diferente.

Tenma: ¿Cómo diferente?

Kirino: Siento como mariposas en el estomago, mi corazón se acelera, y me alegra el día cuando la veo.

Tenma: Eso es estar enamorado.

Kirino: No creo.

Fey: Kirino-Kun, eso es estar enamorado.

Kirino: ¡No lo es!, eso puede pasar porque Akane y yo somos buenos amigos.

Fey: Si, claro.

Tenma: Entonces siente maripositas en el estomago cuando ve a Aoi, Kinako, o incluso cualquiera de nosotros.

Kirino: Ah…No.

Fey: Kirino-Kun, usted está enamorado, acéptelo de una vez.

Kirino: No, Akane solo es una buena amiga, nada más.

Tenma: No, eso es lo que intenta pensar, pero usted está enamorado.

Fin Del Flashback.

Kirino: (Pensando) ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Yo en realidad amo a Akane, y eso nadie lo puede cambiar, voy a luchar por ella, aunque ella no quiera, yo estaré a su lado.

Y así Kirino busco la manera de llegar al cuarto de Akane, lo cual, la única opción era de treparse a un árbol, para poder llegar.

Kirino: (Pensando) Debo estar loco para hacer eso, pero vale la pena.

Kirino empezó a trepar, mientras tanto Akane escucho un ruido que provenía de su ventana, al ir a ver se encontró con Kirino agarrado de una rama.

Akane: Kirino, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kirino: Te dije que no me iba a ir de aquí, hasta que habláramos.

Akane: ¡Estás loco!

Kirino: Si, pero por ti.

Akane: ¿Qué?

Kirino: Lo que quiero decir es que yo te a…

Kirino no termino la oración, ya que la rama en donde se encontraba, se quebró y Kirino dio un tremendo golpe, y quedando herido de la pierna y el brazo, Akane no dudo en bajar a ayudarlo.

Akane ayudo a Kirino y lo llevo hasta su cuarto.

Akane: Kirino, ¡Estás loco!

Kirino: Si, pero no duele mucho.

Akane: Déjame que te cure.

Kirino: No, espera Akane.

Akane: No Kirino, estas sangrando mucho, es mejor curar las heridas rápido.

Akane se disponía a irse, cuando sintió que Kirino la tomaba del brazo.

Akane: Kirino ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kirino: No me importan las heridas, lo que tengo que decir es más importante.

Akane: ¡Kirino!

Kirino: Akane, no me importa que estés enamorada de Shindo, yo te amo, y sé que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero al menos déjame ser tu apoyo, déjame estar contigo aunque sea como amigo.

Akane: Kirino…yo…

Akane no termino su oración ya que Kirino la callo con un beso, fue solo un rose, pero después Kirino la tomo del rostro para profundizar el beso, mientras tanto Akane no sabía qué hacer, cuando Kirino se separo de Akane.

Kirino: ¡Lo siento! No debí haberlo hecho.

Akane: Kirino… Yo.

Akane no dijo nada solo salió corriendo de la habitación dejando a Kirino muy mal.

Kirino: (Pensando) Que hice, la bese a la fuerza, y ahora ella me ha de odiar, idiota, estúpido, ¿Por qué la bese? Debí haberme resistido y ahora que va a pasar.

Fin Del Capitulo Ocho.

Continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: COMO ESTAR SIN ELLA.

Después de lo ocurrido Akane se había encerrado en la cocina, estaba en shock aun no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Akane: (Pensando) ¿Por qué me beso? ¿Por qué me dijo que me ama? ¿Por qué él? ¿Y ahora que hare? ¿Por qué no hice nada por apártame de él cuando me estaba besando? ¿Cómo voy a hablar con el ahora?

Akane siguió pensando hasta que decidió regresar con Kirino, al entrar al cuarto vio a Kirino muy pensativo, su cara estaba sombría, parecía molesto, al ver esto Akane decidió hablar.

Akane: ¡Kirino! Tengo que curarte.

Kirino: No tienes que hacerlo.

Akane: ¿Qué dices?

Kirino: No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda, así que lo mejor será que yo me vaya.

Akane: Kirino, en esas condiciones no llegaras muy lejos, así que deja de bromear.

Kirino: ¡No estoy bromeando! Además después de lo que paso, supongo que no me querrás volver a ver.

Akane: ¡Kirino!

Kirino: Antes de cualquier cosa, déjame decirte algo, lo que hice estuvo mal, lo acepto, pero fue un impulso que no pude contener, mi corazón está loco por ti, y también sé muy bien lo que digo, te amo y no lo voy a negar, eres la esperanza que necesitaba.

Akane: ¿Cómo te enamoraste de mí?

Kirino: Recuerdas el día que te conocí, ese día algo cambio en mi vida, pero no sabía que era, después te uniste al club, pase más tiempo contigo, pero me molestaba mucho que tu estuvieras siempre pensando en Shindo, al principio pensé que era porque él no te hacía caso, pero ahora comprendí que no era que estaba molesto, sino que celoso.

Akane: ¿Celoso?

Kirino: De que pensaras tanto en Shindo, me dolía, y me duele saber que aun sigues enamorada de él, me molesta que mi confesión fuera muy tardía, además cuando decidí ayudarte jamás pensé que fuera a darme cuenta de eso.

Akane: Kirino… yo.

Kirino: (Resignado) Terminemos mejor con esto.

Akane: Si, creo que es lo mejor.

Y así Akane curo a Kirino, quien inmediatamente agradeció y se fue dejando a Akane pensando.

Akane: ¿Por qué me duele tanto que Kirino este triste? ¿Porque me siento tan mal? ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cuando estoy con Kirino? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué siento en realidad por Kirino?

Mientras Akane se hacía muchas preguntas Kirino se encontraba en la rivera del rio cuando se encontró con Tenma y Fey.

Tenma: Kirino-sempai ¿Qué le paso?

Kirino: No fue nada.

Fey: Al parecer no está así por los golpes.

Tenma: ¿Paso algo con Akane-san?

Kirino: Si me di cuenta de lo imbécil que soy.

Fey: ¿de qué habla?

Kirino: Bese a Akane a la fuerza.

Tenma: Vaya ¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?

Kirino: Renunciar a mis sentimientos, no hay nada que hacer.

Fey: ¿está seguro?

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, nunca creí que fuera tan cobarde.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Tenma: Si de verdad ama a Akane-san luche por ella, además ya dio el paso más complicado ¿Qué le cuesta luchar?

Kirino: Luchar con Shindo, es imposible, Shindo me gana en todo, y esta no es una excepción.

Tenma: Demuestre que no es mejor que usted.

Fey: Estoy de acuerdo con Tenma, además es verdad el paso más difícil ya lo dio.

Kirino: ¿Cuál?

Tenma y Fey: Confesar lo que siente por ella.

Kirino: Ah, para su información yo BESE A AKANE A LA FUERZA.

Tenma: Ya lo había dicho, y es por eso que le digo que el paso más difícil ya lo hizo.

Fey: Además yo creo que lo que hizo lo hizo por impulso de amor.

Kirino: El tenerla cerca me hizo perder la cordura, y no se pero cuando reaccione ya la estaba besando.

Tenma: ¿Y se siente mal por eso?

Kirino: La verdad… No, me sentí tan bien cuando me di cuenta que la había besado, no se pero mi corazón estuvo a punto de salirse de su sitio, Akane es la chica ideal, todo lo que se puede pedir, es demasiado para alguien como yo.

Fey: Entonces, demuéstrele que usted también puede ser el chico que ella busca.

Tenma: Además que Shindo-sempai no acepta que está enamorado.

Kirino: Creo que tienen razón.

Tenma: Una última pregunta.

Kirino: ¿Cuál?

Tenma: ¿Qué haría si Akane-san le quitara su amistad?

Kirino: No creo que mi corazón lo soporte, ¿Cómo estar sin ella? Que me quite su amistad es como que me quite la vida, mejor morirme antes de eso.

Fey: Entonces LUCHE POR ELLA.

Tenma: Los sentimientos cambian, tal vez Akane-san solo necesita que usted le demuestre que en verdad la ama.

Kirino: Tienen razón, luchare por Akane, luchare hasta el final.

Tenma: Así se habla.

Kirino: Gracias Tenma y Fey, estuve a punto de renunciar a ella, pero me han abierto los ojos, bueno… adiós.

Tenma y Fey: Adiós.

Kirino se alejo mientras Tenma y Fey seguían conversando.

Fey: Que bueno que encontramos a Kirino-Kun, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Tenma: Aquí es el sitio que ocupa para meditar, lo he visto varias veces.

Fey: ¿Quién diría que no solo piensas en Football?

Tenma: (Riendo) Mejor vámonos, tengo hambre.

Fey: Yo también.

Tenma: Una competencia, a ver quien llega primero.

Fey: El último duerme en el suelo.

Tenma: Oye que es mi casa.

Y así Tenma y Fey se fueron a sus casas, mientras Kirino en su casa planeaba su estrategia.

Fin Del Capitulo Nueve.

Continuara.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10: MI CORAZON TE PERTENECE.

A la mañana siguiente Akane se dirigía a la secundaria cuando se topo con las demás chicas.

Midori: ¡Que milagro que vengas sola!

Aoi: Y Kirino-sempai no viene hoy.

Akane: (Triste) No.

Kinako: ¿Qué le pasa? Esta es la primera vez que no viene con él.

Akane: No es eso, solo que… paso algo ayer.

Midori: ¡Cuenta, cuenta!

Akane: Kirino me confesó lo que siente.

Aoi: (Con estrellas en los ojos) ¡Qué lindo! Al fin se atrevió.

Kinako: Pero, no parece que este feliz.

Akane: Es que… el… me beso.

Midori: Vaya, Kirino debe quererte mucho para haber hecho eso.

Akane: No sé que voy a hacer.

Kinako: Kirino-sempai la ama, ¿Qué más quiere?

Akane: Es que yo… no se que siento por él.

Midori: ¿Cómo que no sabes?

Akane: Cuando estoy con él me siento diferente, pero… ayer que me beso sentí que mi corazón se acelero.

Kinako: Eso es estar enamorado.

Midori: Acepta a Kirino, además es un chico muy bueno.

Akane: No es tan fácil, estoy confundida.

Midori: Vaya, mejor te dejamos sola, adiós.

Aoi y Kinako: Adiós.

Akane: Adiós.

Las chicas se alejaron dejando a Akane muy pensativa, poco después se fue hacia su salón de clases, al llegar en su mesa encontró una carta dirigida a ella y también encontró una flor, al abrirla pudo ver que era la letra de Kirino, al leerla su corazón se acelero a mil por hora, ya que la carta decía.

Todos los días, en los entrenamientos te veía, sin que te dieras cuenta, y cada vez que te veía mi corazón se aceleraba, mas aun así nunca me di cuenta de nada, yo siempre me daba cuenta de las debilidades de las tácticas, siempre estuve pendiente de las debilidades de cada técnica, pero como todo un idiota que soy, jamás me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, cada vez que te veía tomándole fotos a Shindo, se me desgarraba el alma, no entendía porque.

Me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, no me avergüenzo de decir mis sentimientos, te amo y lo puedo decir en cada carta que escriba, puedo escribirte mil cartas diciéndote lo mismo, yo quiero ser el dueño de tu amor, esos ojos tan bellos, quiero que tu mirada, tus sonrisa, tus pensamientos sean para mí; eres la chica ideal para mi, y voy a luchar por ti, las palabras no son lo mío, además que tengo miedo al estar enfrente me siento muy nervioso, así que por eso te escribo esta carta, expreso lo que siento, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero verte reír, quiero darte lo mejor de mí, y solo te pido una oportunidad, porque estoy loco por ti, TE AMO, TE AMO.

Al terminar de leer la carta Akane no podía evitar llorar, esas palabras nunca las espero de Kirino, después de eso llego el maestro y las clases transcurrieron normalmente, cuando Akane se dirigía hacia el club vio a Shindo y a Kirino discutiendo.

Shindo: ¿Qué sientes por Akane?

Kirino: La amo, y voy a luchar por ella.

Shindo: (Riendo) Akane no te ama, todos saben que está loca por mí.

Kirino: Tú no mereces a alguien como ella.

Shindo: ¿Y tu si?

Kirino: Se que no la merezco, pero por eso estoy dispuesto a cambiar, a ser mejor persona, por ella soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

Shindo: Akane solo tiene ojos para mí.

Kirino: Los sentimientos cambian.

Shindo: ¿Crees que Akane se va a enamorar de alguien como tú?

Kirino: No lo sé, pero mis sentimientos son sinceros, y no los niego.

Shindo: ¡Kirino! Deja de soñar, mejor deja de molestarla.

Kirino: ¡No! Descubrí lo que siento por ella, y no voy a renunciar, al fin me di cuenta que ella es la razón que yo necesitaba.

Shindo: ¿Cuál razón?

Kirino: La razón para vivir, mira Shindo tu sabes mejor que nadie, que mi vida no ha sido la más feliz, yo siempre estaba molesto con la vida, pero ahora que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, se que Akane, es la razón para ser feliz, para cambiar mi actitud, la esperanza que necesitaba, el destino la puso en mi camino, no voy a ceder ante nadie.

Shindo: ¡Kirino!

Kirino: Shindo, la única manera que deje a Akane, es que ella misma me diga que no me ama, que te ama a ti, si me lo dice ella, me alejare y no la molestare más.

Shindo: ¿Por qué estás dispuesto a sufrir? Tú sabes que Akane no te ama, acéptalo de una vez.

Kirino: Tal vez porque tengo una esperanza, no espero recibir su amor, pero aunque sea quiero demostrarle lo que siento por ella, al final, el corazón de ella es el que decidirá.

Shindo: Vale, es tu decisión, pero te digo, es imposible, porque ella me ama a mí.

Kirino: (Molesto) Adiós, Shindo.

Shindo: Adiós.

Kirino se alejo del lugar seguido de Shindo, Akane no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se sentía culpable, sentía que su corazón se había acelerado con las palabras de Kirino.

Akane: (Pensando) ¿Qué hare? ¿Qué siento de verdad por Kirino? ¿Es amor o amistad? ¿Cómo lo averiguo?

Mientras Akane pensaba, escucho la voz de las chicas que le estaban hablando.

Midori: Akane, ¿Qué te pasa?

Akane: Kirino se peleo con Shindo-sama por mí.

Aoi: ¿Qué? ¿Kirino-sempai hizo eso?

Kinako: ¿Qué más pruebas quiere de que Kirino-sempai la ama?

Midori: Eso es cierto, ya que Kirino no se pelearía con Shindo por nada.

Akane: Pero… además el me dejo una carta.

Midori: ¿una carta?

Akane: Si.

Akane le mostro la carta, al terminar de leerla la cara de sorpresa era evidente.

Aoi: (Con corazones en los ojos) ¡Qué lindo!

Kinako: Oh, Kirino-sempai se lucio.

Midori: Ki…Kirino escribió esta carta.

Akane: Es su letra ¿cierto?

Midori: Si, pero las palabras no son lo del.

Kinako: Lo que pasa es que Kirino-sempai escribió lo que siente.

Midori: Deberías de decidir qué vas a hacer.

Akane: Pero ¿Cómo?

Kinako: Sigua a su corazón, él le dará la respuesta.

Akane: Esta bien.

Midori: Vale, te dejamos, adiós.

Aoi y Kinako: Adiós.

Akane: Adiós.

Las chicas se fueron dejando a Akane pensando en lo que haría, después de un rato se fue hacia su casa, ya en su casa, al abrir la puerta encontró otra carta que iba dirigida hacia ella; Akane reconoció que era de Kirino, al leerla se sorprendió por lo que decía.

Akane. ¡Esto no puede ser!

Fin Del Capitulo Diez.

Continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

Anteriormente en Corazón Confundido.

Las chicas se fueron dejando a Akane pensando en lo que haría, después de un rato se fue hacia su casa, ya en su casa, al abrir la puerta encontró otra carta que iba dirigida hacia ella; Akane reconoció que era de Kirino, al leerla se sorprendió por lo que decía.

Akane. ¡Esto no puede ser!

CAPITULO 11: SIEMPRE FUE ASI.

Akane no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, su corazón se acelero, cuando leyó la carta, ya que el contenido de esta era:

Akane, se que estas enamorada de Shindo, también se que no tengo oportunidad, pero solo te pido que me dejes intentar.

Que me permitas un segundo de tu tiempo, para demostrarte que mi corazón solo te ama a ti, que está loco por ti.

Que me permitas hacerte feliz, llenar tu vida de ilusiones, verte sonreír, que me permitas ver esa mirada hermosa, mirar las estrellas contigo, que me permitas intentar robar tu corazón.

Quiero tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos, déjame intentar de amarte, de darte lo mejor de mí, de compartir mis sueños, mi corazón, promesas, felicidad contigo, permíteme realizar mi más grande anhelo "Ser el dueño de tu amor".

Mi corazón estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer, pero… ahora lo sé, tengo claro mis sentimientos, yo me he llenado de valor, hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de rendirme, pero algo muy dentro de mi me gritaba que luchara, y así lo hare, Akane luchare por ti hasta el final

TE AMO.

Akane no pudo ocultar las lágrimas, nunca espero que alguien le escribiera algo así, en especial Kirino, Akane se sentía muy confundida, pero en ese instante recordó lo que Kinako le dijo.

FLASHBACK.

Midori: Deberías de decidir qué vas a hacer.

Akane: Pero ¿Cómo?

Kinako: Sigua a su corazón, él le dará la respuesta.

Akane: Esta bien.

Midori: Vale, te dejamos, adiós.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Akane pensó en lo que Kinako le dijo y lego recordó todos los momentos en los que Kirino estuvo a su lado.

Akane: (Pensando) Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo, Kirino siempre ha estado conmigo, cada vez que estuve en dificultades el estuvo ahí apoyándome; vaya supongo que siempre fue así, ahora sé lo que siento por Kirino.

Después de haber pensado mucho, Akane agarro su celular y le llamo a Kirino.

Kirino: Hola.

Akane: Kirino ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Kirino: ¡Akane! ¿Por qué tan tarde? ¿Pasó algo?

Akane: Si pasó algo, y necesito hablar contigo, nos podemos ver en la rivera del rio.

Kirino: Vale, está bien.

Akane: Gracias, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Después de que Akane termino de hablar con Kirino, se alisto y se fue a la rivera del rio, mientras tanto con Kirino.

Kirino: (Pensando) ¿Qué habrá pasado? Akane no me hubiera llamado a esta hora por nada ¿Qué será tan importante? Bueno, mejor me apuro.

Y así Kirino se fue al punto de encuentro, llego antes que Akane, se sentó a esperarla, pero se encontró con Tenma.

Kirino: ¡Tenma! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenma: Pensaba en algo…

Kirino: ¿en qué pensabas?

Tenma: ¡Kirino-sempai! ¿En verdad cree que Shindo-sempai no tiene competencia?

Kirino: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué dices? Tenma mira el cielo, las estrellas son inalcanzables para nosotros, pues así me siento con Akane.

Tenma: Akane-san es inalcanzable… no creo.

Kirino: ¿Qué porque no lo crees?

Tenma: Akane-san está enamorada de Shindo-sempai, pero como le dije la ultima vez, los sentimientos cambian, solo debe de aclarar sus sentimientos.

Kirino: ¿Cómo que aclarar?

Tenma: Akane-san tiene un cariño por usted, lo único que debe de hacer es, convertir ese cariño en amor.

Kirino: ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?

Tenma: Ame con el corazón, hágala sentir especial.

Kirino: Amar con el corazón…

Tenma: Lo dejo para que reflexione, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós…

Tenma se fue dejando a Kirino pensando en lo que le acababa de decir.

Kirino: (Pensando) Amar con el corazón… hacerla sentir especial… ah… ¿no me digan qué?

Mientras Kirino seguía pensando, Akane ya había llegado.

Akane: ¡Kirino!

Kirino: (Saliendo de su pensamiento) Ah… ¿Qué? Akane ¿Qué era de lo que querías hablar?

Akane: Sobre las cartas que me has dejado.

Kirino: Las cartas… ¿qué tienen eso de malo?

Akane: Simplemente creo que ya no son necesarias.

Kirino: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Akane: Ya se cuales son mis sentimientos y he tomado una decisión.

Kirino: Ya veo, ¿Cuál es esa decisión?

Akane: Al fin he descubierto a quien amo en realidad.

Kirino: ¿Quién es?

Akane: Kirino, a quien yo amo es a…

Fin Del Capitulo Once.

Continuara.


	12. Chapter 12

Anteriormente en Corazón Confundido.

Akane: Ya se cuales son mis sentimientos y he tomado una decisión.

Kirino: Ya veo, ¿Cuál es esa decisión?

Akane: Al fin he descubierto a quien amo en realidad.

Kirino: ¿Quién es?

Akane: Kirino, a quien yo amo es a…

CAPITULO 12: LOS SENTIMIENTOS CAMBIAN.

Kirino: (Asustado) ¿Qué Akane? ¿A quién amas?

Akane: Yo… veo que es muy difícil.

Kirino: (Pensando) ¡Difícil! ¿Qué? ¿No me digan que me va a decir que no me quiere? Debí suponerlo.

Akane: ¡Kirino! la verdad a quien yo amo es…

Kirino: ¡Akane! Ya no temas, si me vas a decir que amas a Shindo, solo dilo, ya lo veía venir.

Akane: ¡Kirino! No es… Déjame explicártelo… no es lo que…

Kirino: Vale, no temas lastimarme, eso era algo que iba a pasar, solo espero que…

Kirino no término su oración, ya que sintió los labios de Akane rosar los de él, para luego cortar distancia y unirlos en un beso, Kirino se dejo llevar y la tomo de la cintura para profundizar el beso, al separarse.

Kirino: ¡Akane! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Akane: Porque en realidad eres tú a quien amo.

Kirino: ¿Qué?

Akane: Sabes, cuando estabas a mi lado me sentía muy feliz, aunque no entendía porque, luego el día en el que te abrase, sentí que mi corazón se acelero, pero aun así pensé que era algo normal, pero luego…

Kirino: ¿Qué paso?

Akane: Cuando me besaste, recuerdas como no hice nada para soltarme, es más deseaba que no terminara nunca, además que fue mi primer beso.

Kirino: Yo lo siento, me deje llevar.

Akane: Pero sabes, siempre pensé que mi primer beso, me lo daría Shindo-sama.

Kirino: Lo siento… no debía hacerlo.

Akane: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kirino: Te robe tu primer beso.

Akane: No, simplemente me lo dio el chico ideal, al que yo amo.

Kirino: (Sonrojado) ¡Akane!

Akane: Kirino, yo te amo.

Kirino: Yo también te amo Akane.

Akane: Además me alegra saber que soy la dueña de tu amor.

Kirino: A…Akane… ¿Qué cosas dices?

Akane: ¡Kirino! Ahora que me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos, no te dejare ir, ahora eres solo mío.

Y diciendo eso, Akane se abalanzo sobre Kirino para darle un apasionado beso, Kirino correspondió el beso pero jamás se imagino que Akane actuara de esa manera, pero algo si sabia Kirino, en ese momento era el hombre más feliz del mundo; al separarse.

Kirino: ¡Akane! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Akane: Si.

Akane abrazo a Kirino, mientras tanto Kirino pensaba en lo afortunado que era.

Kirino: (Pensando) Al fin se cumplió mi mayor sueño, Akane es mi novia, y me ama, Tenma tenias razón, solo necesitaba aclara sus sentimientos.

Y así Kirino y Akane ase fueron juntos hacia sus casas, Kirino dejo a Akane a su casa, ya estando ahí.

Kirino: Nos vemos mañana.

Akane: (Molesta) Vaya, creo que falta algo.

Kirino: ¿Qué podría faltar?

Akane: Mi besito de despedida.

Kirino: Ah… si bueno.

Kirino se acerco a Akane para besarla, fue un beso tierno, al terminar el beso.

Kirino: Ahora sí.

Akane: Si, eso está mejor.

Kirino: Vale, nos vemos mañana.

Akane: Si, adiós.

Kirino: Adiós.

Kirino se fue hacia su casa, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar vio a Tenma.

Kirino: ¡Tenma!

Tenma: Kirino-sempai, veo que al fin aclaro sus sentimientos.

Kirino: ¡Tenma! ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

Tenma: No solo pienso en soccer.

Kirino: Jamás te había visto así, por un momento creí que eras un Samurai.

Tenma: Adiós.

Kirino: Adiós y gracias por todo.

Tenma: De nada.

Tenma se alejo mientras Kirino pensaba.

Kirino: (Pensando) Creo que debería de tomar más en serio a Tenma, el no solo piensa en soccer, veo que es mas listo que yo, pero… gracias a él pude lograr aclarar mis sentimientos, Akane correspondió a mis sentimientos, ahora solo queda ser feliz con Akane… ¡No! ¿Cómo se me puede estar olvidando algo tan importante?

Fin Del Capítulo Doce.

Continuara.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola aquí Iker-Kun reportándose con el final de la historia, espero lean la nota que dejo al final.**_

Anteriormente en Corazon Confundido.

Kirino: (Pensando) Creo que debería de tomar más en serio a Tenma, el no solo piensa en soccer, veo que es mas listo que yo, pero… gracias a él pude lograr aclarar mis sentimientos, Akane correspondió a mis sentimientos, ahora solo queda ser feliz con Akane… ¡No! ¿Cómo se me puede estar olvidando algo tan importante?

CAPITULO 13: EL FINAL.

A la mañana siguiente Kirino se dirigia hacia la casa de Akane, cuando de repente vio a Tenma salir de un árbol.

Kirino: ¡Tenma! ¿Qué haces?

Tenma: Nada, simplemente estaba viendo algo.

Kirino: Creo que se que.

Tenma: Vale esta bien, simplemente siempre me he escondido ahí, los veo pasar a todos hasta que viene Shinsuke o Aoi, para irme con ellos.

Kirino: Por eso sabes tanto, debi suponerlo.

Tenma: Y usted ¿Se dirige a la casa de Akane-san?

Kirino: Si, oye, ¿Y Fey?

Tenma: Salio mas luego, al parecer queria ir a ver a Saru y a los demás, bueno, adios.

Kirino: Vale, adios.

Tenma se fue dejando a Kirino quien despues se fue a la casa de Akane, al llegar.

Kirino: Akane, buenos dias.

Akane: Buenos dias.

Kirino: Nos vamos.

Akane: No, antes debes de darme mi beso.

Kirino: Oh, se me habia olvidado.

Kirino le dio un tierno beso a Akane, pero se sorepndio al sentir que Akane odeaba su cuellocn sus brazon para profundizar el beso, Kirino se dejo llevar, al terminar el beso.

Akane: Listo, ahora si vamonos.

Kirino: Vale.

Y asi se fueron los dos tomados de la mano, al llegar a Raimond se encontraron con Midori, Aoi, Kinako, Fey y Tenma.

Kirino y Akane: Buenos dias.

Todos: Buenos dias.

Midori: Veo que ahora si vienes mas juntos que de costumbre.

Kinako: Ahora si va haber boda.

Kirino: (Sonrojado) Kinako, no digas esas cosas.

Kinako: Vale, pero es la verdad.

Aoi: Al fin son novios.

Akane: Si.

Midori: ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron novios?

Kirino: Es una larga historia.

Fey: Si, es cierto.

Aoi: Fey, ya sabes la historia.

Fey: Tenma me la conto.

Midori: Vale, Tenma, cuenta.

Tenma: Vale.

Tenm les conto todo, desde el comienzo del plan hasta el dia de ayer, al terminar la cara de sorpresa era total.

Midori: A ver… Tenma ¿Cómo supiste todo eso?

Tenma: No solo pienso en soccer.

Aoi: (Con corazones) Tenma es tan inteligente.

Kinako: Oh vaya, no puedo creer que pasara todo eso.

Kirino: Si.

Akane: Mejor vamonos, o se nos hara tarde.

Kirino: Si, adios.

Todos: Adios.

Kirino se fue a su salon, pero fue detenido por Shindo.

Shindo: ¡Kirino! ¿me puedes explicar que pasa?

Kirino: ¿Qué pasa de que?

Shindo: TE vi llegar con Akane y venian agarrados de las manos.

Kirino: Si es i novia es lo normal.

Shindo: (Sorprendido) ¿novia? ¿Qué?

Kirino: Ah, Shindo mira simplemente los sentimientos cambian, ella te amo, pero tu nunca le hiciste caso, ¿Qué esperabas?

Shindo: Yo, quiero a Akane, simpre la he amado.

Kirno: (Molesto) Entonces ¿Por qué siempre lo negaste?

Shindo: Porque…

Kirino: ¿Por qué?

Shindo: Crei que estaba enamorado de Okatsu.

Kirino: ¿Quién es Okatsu?

Shindo: Una chica que conoci cuando fuimos a la epoca de Oda Nobunaga.

Kirino: Pensante, eso quiere decir que dudaste.

Shindo: Si, crei que me habia enamorado de lla, pero ayer estuve pensando y me di cuenta que… a quien amo es a Akane.

Kirino: Jamas dudes del amor de una persona.

Shindo: Tu no dudaste, ademas conociste a Juana, no creiste estar enamorado de ella.

Kirino: No, simplemente me encariñe con ella, era una chica linda y todo, pero… jamas me hubiera podido enamorar de ella, nunca lo supe, hasta ahora se porque fue.

Shindo: ¿Qué?

Kirino: La razon por la cual no me podia enamorar era porque estaba enamorado de Akane, y ahora ella me correspondio.

Shindo: Kirino… ¿Por qué Akane?

Kirino: No lo se, Shindo aceptalo.

Shindo: Simpre crei que Akane estaria enamorada de mi, que imbecil fui.

Kirino: ¡Shindo! ¿Qué dices?

Shindo: Simpre decia que Akane estaria enamorada de mi, y que podia corresponder a sus sentimientos cuando yo quisiera, pero veo que me equivoque, tal como lo dijo Tenma.

Kirino: ¡Tenma!

Shindo: Ayer, me dijo.

FLASHBACK.

Shindo: ¿Qué querias hablar conmigo?

Tenma: Shindo-sempai, quiero que deje de ser un imbecil por una vez en su vida.

Shindo: (Moleste) ¿Qué?

Tenma: Se lo de Akane-san, se perfectamente bien que esta enamorado de ella, pero no lo quire reconocer, por eso cuando la pierda no reniegue, solo quieria decirle eso, adios.

Shindo: Espera…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Shindo: Tenma se fue, no comprendia porque me dijo eso, ahora veo porque.

Kirino: ¡shindo!

Shindo: Solo quiero que seamos amigs, que esto no rompa nuestra amistad, ya perdi a la chica perfecta, no quiero perder a mi amigo.

Kirino. ¿estas seguro?

Shindo: Si, solo espero que sean felices.

Kirino: Gracias.

Shindo: Mejor vamonos.

Kirino: Si.

Y asi transcurrieron las clases, al terminar Kirino se encontro con Akane, pero cuando se preparaban para irse se toparon con Shindo.

Shindo: Hola.

Kirino y Akane: Hola.

Shindo: Solo venia ha desearles que sena felices.

Kirino: Gracias.

Akane: Shindo-sama, gracias.

Shindo: Vale, los dejo, adios.

Kirino y Akane: Adios.

Shindo se fue pensando en lo que habia pasado.

Shindo: (Pensando) Creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, además perdi por imbecil, solo espero que algun dia pueda encontrar a la chica ideal.

Mientras Shindo pensaba, en otro lugar.

Fey: Vaya es la primera vez que vengo aquí.

Tenma: Es el ligarperfecto para ver la tarde caer.

Fey: Es muy bonita.

Tenma: Si.

Fey: Oye, Tenma, ¿Cómo se te ocurrio todo lo que paso?

Tenma: ¿a que te refieres?

Fey: Con lo de Kirino-Kun y Akane.

Tenma: Simplemente se quines esan enamorados, se les nota en la cara.

Fey: Bueno… pero gracias a ti Kirino-Kun aclaro sus sentimientos.

Tenma: Te equivocas, yo solo doy recomendacines, pero fue Kirino-sempai quien lucho con la confusión en su corazón.

Fey: Oh…

Tenma: Ahora solo deben de ser felice, podriamos decir que eso es el final de la lcha de ambos por saber sus sentimientos, este es el final del Corazon Confundido.

Fin De La Historia.

* * *

NOTA: Hola después de terminar esta historia, me gustaría que me dijesen que pareja les gustaría que fuera la siguiente que participara en la nueva historia.

Aquí les dejo algunos de los personajes que tengo.

Kirino, Tenma,Fey, Shindo, Akane, Beta, Midori, Aoi.

Envíenme un mensaje con la respuesta.

Nota: Tsurugi y Kinako no pueden participar ya que esta una historia de ellos en progreso.


End file.
